Manhi-Manhi-Manhi
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !Oneshoot! Hoseok kabur ke ruang latihan setelah terjebak di party kecilnya Jimin dan membuat dirinya hanya bisa ngenes melihat member lain asik bersama pasangan mereka. Tapi napsu udah diujung tanduk, dia harus gimana melampiaskannya? / BTS Hoseok !Seme! !Solo! !PWP! / HopeGa JiHope MinYoon NamJin KookV / !RnR! / boyXboy /


Originally made by Me.

BTS not mine though.

Rate M.

Hoseok Story, Hoseok 'Solo' karir mamen! *peace*

Hoseok !Seme!

HopeGa, JiHope.

Mentioned of NamJin, MinYoon, KookV.

!Oneshoot, no plot, humor, semi NC (?)

!Typo, bahasa non-baku, cursing. Please NO BASHING.

Setting: beberapa bulan sebelum comeback Wings.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

'Tik tok…'

'Tik tok…'

'Tik tok…'

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 3 subuh tapi _dance-leader group_ Bangtan itu berada di ruang latihan sendiri. Ya, Hoseok nekad mendatangi ruang latihan subuh-subuh begini sebagai salah satu usaha dia kabur dari _dorm_ , paling tidak untuk… 3 jam kedepan mungkin?

Semua karena _party_ sialan yang diusulkan si Park bantet mesum itu.

 _/flashback/_

 _Hyung, bagaimana kalau weekend ini kita mengadakan party kecil-kecilan. Sekalian refresing untuk pengerjaan album wings. Otakku penuh memikirkan lirik untuk solo trackku nih," keluh Jimin kepada Hoseok, si tim hore di grupnya._

 _"Yaah! Tapi jangan minum banyak-banyak. Kau tahu si magnae kita itu, mentang-mentang sudah legal, setiap kita berkumpul untuk minum dia selalu meneguk minumannya seperti layaknya minum susu. Bukan apa, aku kasihan pada Taehyung, besoknya pasti ia sulit berjalan. Ingat kita masih ada latihan dance untuk persiapan comeback."_

 _"Iya iya, beres hyung-nim. Kalau begitu sekarang kau tolong bilang ya ke Jin hyung supaya memasakkan kita sup apapun untuk antisipasi hangover. Dan tolong bujuk manisku Yoongi hyung juga supaya ikutan party, aku sudah mencoba tapi lihat nih hasilnya," keluh Jimin sambil menunjuk jidatnya yang memerah seperti habis dibogem mentah seseorang._

 _"Oh iya, aku juga sudah meminta Namjoon hyung untuk mengelabuhi Sejin hyung supaya tidak mengecek kita di dorm minggu ini. Jadi urusan ke manajer sudah aman. Tinggal tugasmu sekarang hyung, meminta Jin hyung dan membujuk Yoongi hyung. Otte?"_

 _Ternyata Jimin tidak main-main dengan keinginannya untuk 'refreshing', semuanya sudah dia persiapkan. Melihat keantusiasan si bantet, Hoseok pun tak tega untuk menolak. Lagipula santai sejenak sebelum full schedule menanti sepertinya tidak masalah._

 _"Baiklah. Serahkan kedua hyung itu padaku."_

 _/flashback end/_

Terus bagaimana sampai pada akhirnya Hoseok berada di ruang latihan ini?

Salahkan _hyung-deul_ dan _dongsaeng_ -nya di _dorm_ itu yang dari bercengkerama menjadi asik bergumul dengan pasangan masing-masing selama _party_ mereka malam ini. Bermula dari Jimin yang dengan senyum bangga mengeluarkan sebotol _whiskey_.

"Taraaa... hari ini ayo kita _sikat_ minuman nikmat ini. Semuanya kebagian, tenang saja. Ayo kesinikan gelas kalian."

Dan gelas pun berdatangan. _Whiskey_ dituang. Isi gelas diteguk habis. Dituang kembali. Diteguk lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga tak anyal _tipsy_ dan mabuk mulai menyerang masing-masing dari mereka, terutama Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Namjoon, yang toleransi alkoholnya lebih rendah.

Siapa yang menyangka ternyata pesta _refreshing_ ala Jimin itu berujung pada: pagutan mesra sang _Daddy_ Namjoon dan Bunda Jin; desahan Yoongi yang pantatnya sibuk diremas oleh si mesum Jimin, dalang dari semua ini; Oh dan tak ketinggalan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang notabene _magnae-line_ tapi malah sudah asik mengulum milik masing-masing dengan posisi 69.

Hoseok yang pada saat itu masih di sana bersama mereka dan belum terlalu mabuk bisa apa? Gairahnya serasa terbakar, ditambah suhu panas yang tercipta karena _whiskey_ yang sudah entah berapa gelas diminumnya. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana, pacar tak punya, boneka pun tak cukup besar, _hm..._

Satu pikirannya, ingin rasanya melarikan dirinya ke rumahnya di Gwangju. Tapi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Apalagi gundukan di balik celananya yang sudah menggembung, ditambah ketika dia mendengar desahan erotis Yoongi, bikin makin pengen saja. Kalau saja Jimin mengijinkan, Hoseok akan dengan suka rela ber- _threesome_ dengan mereka. Namun semua tahu betapa posesif dan protektifnya Jimin terhadap makhluk putih pucat nan manis miliknya itu.

Akhirnya dengan langkah lunglai menahan mabuk dan himpitan dicelananya, Hoseok menginfokan kepada yang lain, "hei, aku ke ruang latihan sebentar. Ada gerakan _dance_ yang mau kubuat," yang ucapannya tidak mendapat respon apapun, tidak juga dia harapkan akan ada jawaban. Kecuali lirikan dari Jimin yang memberikan jempol kepadanya sambil menyeringai, lalu kembali asik mencium Yoongi yang sudah setengah telanjang.

.

.

.

Itulah yang akhirnya menjadikan Hoseok berakhir di ruangan ini.

"Dasar bantet sialan. Harusnya aku tahu tujuan dia dengan ajakan _party_ itu huh. Kasihan sekali kau _junior-_ ku sayang," umpat Hoseok sambil menatap nelangsa ke miliknya yang masih setengah mengeras.

Hoseok lalu berjalan menuju musik _player_ di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyolokkan kabel ke _speaker,_ dia lalu menyalakan _player_ dan musik dimainkan. Hoseok berpikir untuk _dance_ saja supaya dia dapat mengalihkan libidonya. Namun apa yang tak disangka-sangka, lagu yang diputar begitu dia menghidupkan musik _player_ itu...

' _Please baby calm down... Jeoggeumman deo~'_

Hoseok langsung mencabut colokan listrik dari saklar saking terkejutnya.

"Sial kau bantet, tidak cukup ya bikin aku kesal," batinnya.

Suara nyanyian yang lebih mirip desahan milik Jimin dari lagu mereka _'house of cards'_ itu sukses membuat otak kotornya kembali muncul. Hoseok membayangkan bagaimana Yoongi yang mem- _blowjob_ milik Jimin ataupun ketika Jimin menggenjot Yoongi sambil mengucapkan kata laknat seperti di lagu itu.

" _Oh shit!_ Aku tak tahan lagi," seru Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ugh_ , kalau sudah begini hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa dilakukannya, kalau tidak mau merana lebih lama lagi...

.

.

.

Dengan satu tekad bulat, dia kembali menghidupkan musik _player_ , setelah sebelumnya memilih lagu baru mereka _'blood, sweat, and tears'_ dari _playlist_ lagu. Menyetel dengan _volume_ yang cukup kencang tanpa harus takut mengganggu siapapun yang mungkin masih di dalam gedung karena ruangan ini memang kedap suara.

Hoseok lalu berjalan ke tengah ruangan, memejamkan mata lalu membuka risleting celananya yang sudah sangat menjepit ereksinya. Ya, dia akan memuaskan hasratnya, sendiri. Hoseok mandiri, _so_ bermain solo tidak dilarang toh.

Jemari tangannya mulai membuka celana jins dan celana dalamnya bersamaan, menurunkan mereka hingga ke batas lutut. Dia membuka matanya dan dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar di depannya, menunjukkan kejantanannya yang bebas dan tegak di sana.

" _Oh…_ _hmmm…_ "

Hoseok mulai mengurut pelan kejantanannya, lalu memejamkan mata kembali sambil memikirkan segala hal yang dapat membuatnya semakin _turn-on._

Alunan musik dari lagu baru mereka cukup membantu karena ada beberapa _part_ dari _vocal-line_ yang terdengar seperti desahan merdu baginya. _Rap_ dari Yoongi juga semakin membangkitkan nafsunya, maklum Yoongi adalah gebetannya yang gagal dia dapat karena Yoongi sudah memiliki Jimin. _Huh,_ lagi-lagi bantet itu, keluh Hoseok. Sejenak bayangan akan Jimin membuatnya sedikit kehilangan nafsunya. Oh, ini gawat, Hoseok sudah merasa kepalang tanggung, dia pun segera memikirkan hal lain.

Hoseok lalu mencoba membayangkan Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Kulit putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat di sana, puting merah muda yang mencuat, berjalan kearahnya hingga di depannya lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Oh, Yoongi _hyungghhh_ … Akan kujilat putingmu itu…." Hoseok ber- _monolog_ sambil menjilati punggung tangannya sendiri memberikan suara decak basah antara kulit tangan dan lidahnya.

Tangan kirinya masih setia memompa kejantanannya. Bayangan akan Yoongi yang mendesah ketika Hoseok menjilatinya membuat kejantanan Hoseok bereaksi dan mengeluarkan _pre-cum._ Cairan lembab itu dengan cepat melebur dengan kelembaban disepanjang batang _penis_ Hoseok. Hoseok lalu menjalankan imajinasi liarnya kembali, bagaimana Yoongi membuka handuknya hingga ia telanjang polos, lalu berlutut didepannya. Kelembaban yang dirasakan Hoseok di batang _penis-_ nya membuat dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika Yoongi yang sedang mengulum batang keras itu.

 _Kulum. Hisap. Maju-mundur. Kulum. Hisap._

" _Arhhghh_ , ya… _uhhh_ … terus… _hyung…_ teruskannhh," jerit Hoseok sambil mempercepat kocokan di kejantanannya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama ketika dia hampir sampai pada puncak kepuasannya, tiba-tiba konsentrasinya terpecah dengan lagu yang masih diputar dan disana adalah suara Jimin yang sedang menyanyikan nada yang cukup tinggi. Imajinasi dalam otaknya otomatis memunculkan sosok Jimin. Tepat di samping dirinya yang sedang di- _blowjob_ oleh Yoongi.

 _Oh My God, why…_ bahkan dalam imajinasi saja Jimin sebegitu protektif dengan kekasihnya. Ingin rasanya Hoseok menangis miris. Tanpa sadar Hoseok seakan sedang bernegosiasi dengan Jimin dalam pikirannya.

"Jimin- _ah…_ biarkan _hyung_ keluar, ini terlalu banyak… _ohh!_ " Hoseok sedikit tersentak karena dia memompa kejantanannya dengan semakin brutal, tidak ingin sampai nafsunya turun atau bahkan hilang.

Posisi nya sekarang seakan setengah berlutut, kakinya melebar sambil masih berdiri, tangan kiri memompa kejantanannya, tangan kanan mengelus dadanya sendiri. Hoseok berusaha merangsang dirinya agar tetap pada nafsunya.

Sebelit pemikiran masuk dalam dirinya, bagaimana… kalau dia mencoba menyentuh dirinya juga di _sana?_ Hoseok memang seorang _seme_ , yang memasuki lawannya, tapi dia pernah mendengar cerita dari teman _underground rapper-_ nya yang _seme,_ bahwa terkadang ketika bermasturbasi, menyentuh diri sendiri bahkan di dalam _sana_ efeknya terasa luar biasa.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Hoseok mencoba melarikan tangan kanannya ke bawah, semakin ke bawah, dan berhenti di belakang pantatnya. Imajinasi liar Hoseok kembali dia pergunakan. Sambil menahan napas, karena sudah ada Yoongi yang sedang mengulum miliknya dan Jimin yang hanya menganggur, kenapa tidak jemari bantet milik Jimin saja yang mencoba memasukinya?

" _Ughh…_ tolong _hyung,_ Jimin- _ah…_ Oh, _yesss…_ ya, _arghh…"_

Hoseok sukses memasukkan dua jari ke dalam _manhole-_ nya sendiri, mengeluar-masukkannya perlahan sambil tangan kiri masih terus memompa ereksinya. Efeknya ternyata sesuai dengan yang temannya ceritakan, bahkan mungkin lebih dari luar biasa.

Matanya masih menutup rapat berusaha memperjelas imajinasinya, mulutnya terbuka mendesah kenikmatan dengan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Peluh mulai bermunculan, suhu tubuhnya semakin naiknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pencapaian maksimum akan diraihnya.

Hoseok membuka matanya, melihat kondisi tubuhnya, kaki masih melebar, tangan kiri dikejantanan, tangan kanan di belakang tubuhnya yang dia tahu sedang sibuk didalam lubang hangatnya. Matanya sarat oleh kabut napsu, Yoongi _hyung-_ lah yang mengulum dan menghisap _penis-_ nya dengan kuat, dan jemari Jimin-lah yang menumbuk prostatnya dengan cepat.

"Ya… Ya… Yoongi _hyung…_ Jimin- _ah. Arrhhhhh…_ "

Cairan putih bukti kepuasan milik Hoseok pun memuncrat mengenai tangan kirinya dan mengotori lantai. Badannya terasa lemas dan langsung terduduk jatuh di lantai lalu ia membaringkan badannya, tidak peduli dengan spermanya yang berantakan.

"Oh Tuhan, tadi itu benar-benar menakjubkan. Ternyata dimasuki bisa terasa nikmat seperti itu," ucap Hoseok terengah-engah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia kemudian menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. PUAS. Itu yang dia rasakan, apalagi saat dia membayangkan bagaimana pemikirannya tadi yang seakan menggambarkan adegan _threesome_ panas bersama _hyung_ kesayangannya dan _dongsaeng-_ nya. Sambil masih mengulang-ulang kembali pikirannya tadi, dia mendadak membuka matanya.

"Aha! Aku ada ide…"

Hoseok lalu berdiri, memakai kembali celana dalam dan jinsnya, lalu berjalan ke meja di dekat musik _player_ sambil sedikit tertatih, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar _tissue._ Dia membersihkan asal lantai di tengah ruangan itu, fokusnya sudah kembali untuk membuat koreo baru untuk _dance-_ nya dan ingin segera dia praktekkan. Berlari dia membuang _tissue_ itu ke tempat sampah, lalu mengatur lagu kembali pada _title song_ untuk _comeback_ mereka nanti.

Sampai pada _part_ yang harus dia nyanyikan dan diprediksikan akan menjadi _highlight_ dari lagu ini ' _wonhae, manhi manhi'._ Hoseok membuat gerakan melebarkan kakinya, tangan kiri dia letakkan di dekat paha atas, hampir seolah terlihat seperti sedang menggenggam kejantanannya, lalu tangan kanannya dia letakkan ke dahinya seperti sedang menahan peluh yang jatuh. Pantatnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri dengan gerakan yang dia lakukan, tapi ide yang melompat-lompat dalam benaknya mendominasi rasa sakit itu. Sesuai ekspektasi dari seorang _dance leader_ kan, menuangkan ide yang ada dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Wow, boleh juga gerakan ini, coba kuulangi lagi," batin Hoseok bersemangat.

.

.

.

 _Siang itu di ruang latihan…_

"Bagus Hoseok, aku setuju kita menggunakan gerakan itu untuk _part-_ mu. Gerakan itu sangat seksi, aku yakin para _Army_ akan senang melihatnya," Song Seungdeuk _SSaem_ menepuk pundak Hoseok sambil tersenyum setelah Hoseok selesai menunjukkan gerakan yang dia buat.

" _Ne, Ssaem._ Aku senang karena _Ssaem_ menyukainya dan ya semoga para _Army_ juga menyukainya hehehe," jawab Hoseok sambil nyengir.

" _Hyung,_ omong-omong kapan kau membuat gerakan itu? Perasaan kemarin belum ada deh, apa tadi subuh baru kau buat? Hebat sekali _uri_ Hobi _hyung,_ dalam waktu sesingkat itu sudah berhasil membuat gerakan yang mulus. Ah, aku iri," sambung Jimin sambil sedikit merengek.

" _Ne,_ dan semuanya itu berkatmu juga kok Jimin- _ah_. Oh, dan juga Yoongi _hyung_. _Gomawo_ loh,"ujar Hoseok sambil meminum air di botolnya dan mengulum senyum tertahan.

Meninggalkan raut bingung di wajah Jimin dan raut tak peduli Yoongi yang ingin secepatnya pulang ke _dorm_ dan menyentuh kasurnya, pantatnya masih sangat sakit karena ditumbuk Jimin tadi subuh.

* * *

-END-

161101

[FF perdana diriku *ngumpet di balik punggung BangPD*]

[Ini cuma modal iseng, ngobrol2 sama temenku, ketik2 drabble, ehhh lanjut jd oneshoot ini ._.]

[Maapkan saya yang selalu menistakan Hoseok… /I love you Hobi ah]

[Maapkan juga kalo masih sangat amatir /Sumpah masih gak pede hehehe]

[Silahkan kritik n sarannya, ini cuma murni iseng kok huehehe…]

[Thanks juga untuk temenku yg udah support biar story ini dipublish /peluks]

[Jangan mengharapkan sekuel ya, otak saya ini kadang rada kopong soalnya kalo gak ada alur HAHAHA.]

[Last, I hope y'all enjoy this ^^ Thank you!]


End file.
